plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls/Archive 6
Talk Page 6... Enter messages below ---- Usertags }} Welcome Back! Well, who am I kidding, yes we know yer back. Where are my manners? Welcome back! Its a must you may take arpund a new look for the wikia now. especially me. It will be a must for me to know much about you and this wikia's history. Brave Frontier ID: 3326800483 (talk) 00:31, June 16, 2016 (UTC) }|Plants vs. Zombies=PvZ|Plants vs. Zombies 2=PvZ2|Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)=PvZ2|Plants vs. Zombies Online=PvZO|Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West=PvZ}})|Plants Choice }}}|Plants vs. Zombies=PvZ|Plants vs. Zombies 2=PvZ2|Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)=PvZ2|Plants vs. Zombies Online=PvZO|Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West=PvZ}})|Zombies None }} Toughness/speed categories hey, this is fry em up. can you please explain why you removed the post "Gravestone prediction guide". thanks. Fry em up (talk) 19:57, July 5, 2016 (UTC) fry Whatever. IYNH isn't getting any punishment for calling me a butthurt feminist. Because apparently I'm always in the wrong. And like that warning means a thing. Because hopefully, I'll be dead long before it passes. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 15:08, July 6, 2016 (UTC) ok, i will repost it in blog. btw, i have some nice decklists i want to add to the deck list page, but the format all the current lists are in looks difficult to reproduce. do i need to add all the pictures and stuff or can i just leave a decklist in text. also, is there currently a page dedicated to a live streaming schedual (I stream on twitch sun-fri 1-3pm eastern time) thanks Fry em up (talk) 16:37, July 6, 2016 (UTC) fry em up Re:Chinese reverts }} }} 12:54, July 9, 2016 (UTC)}} Re: You're back? The Ancient Pult Ancestor (talk) 12:20, July 14, 2016 (UTC) The Ancient Pult Ancestor (talk) 13:33, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Re:A Question }} }} I'm ready.... }} Re:Long title }} }} Eh, Jack? }} Found something that should probably be deleted }} About the message thing I just don't like to edit other's message; that's why I left those sockpuppet's messgae stay there, even though I could have removed them Insert Your Name Here (talk) 10:55, July 23, 2016 (UTC) 19:10, July 26, 2016 (UTC)}} }}} 21:42, July 26, 2016 (UTC)}} Hay Jack, about the image with a bunch of Bamboo Shoots and Sap-fling, I removed it because it had ArcadeGo's trademark. And if I recall it correctly, images with trademarks are not allowed on articles. --MyNameIsMyName (talk) 10:07, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Alright then, I'll keep that in mind next time.--MyNameIsMyName (talk) 10:12, July 30, 2016 (UTC) RE: Comments (from BUL9) The Battle Manager 03:50, July 31, 2016 (UTC) MCDJ Hello jackninja5. Ive noticed you've made a reason to the edit of removing my edit. If you can. May I speak about this situation? --Powerboyj roblox (talk) 08:09, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Re:Re:Revert But wouldn't you consider that newcomers (Who don't own the game) are curious about these sort of games and could have them confused? (ex: random vid of a minigame game and they are looking for the other minigame/bonus levels but cant find them due to it being that. Minigame levels and bonus levels.) --Powerboyj roblox (talk) 08:18, July 31, 2016 (UTC) --Powerboyj roblox (talk) 08:23, July 31, 2016 (UTC) May I get the link to the see also page then? --Powerboyj roblox (talk) 08:35, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Crap. I forgot about that and didn't know what you men't.. Well. thanks. I guess this problem is resolved. Also. I would tend to disagree. I'm a bandifan and I don't have twinsanity. Other people can be fans of things without having the actual game. Plus. They might not even have what they need to get that certain game. --Powerboyj roblox (talk) 08:48, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Wait a minute. Ive also noticed you didn't really give an answer to my first direct reply towards you. Maybe the names aren't similar. But the games are was what I was getting at. Error: Cannot create a wordbubble I have attempted a good few times to get a wordbubble but It ends up in errors. Is there an explanation to this? I'm clueless. PrimalClash62 (talk) 14:34, August 2, 2016 (UTC) So, uh, hi. It was really a joke, and please do not geta ll butthurt over some joke that wasn't even meant to be against PvZ2C or China itself.Foxtail Firepaw Flames (talk) 07:16, August 6, 2016 (UTC) The fact you had to go as far as to message me- you know what, frick it, I'm not even going to. I have a Roasting situation on PvZCC I need to attend. I'm just going to end this off with "I won't do it again". K? Foxtail Firepaw Flames (talk) 07:20, August 6, 2016 (UTC)